


The Purrrfect Proposal

by miraculous_me



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, okay a little bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_me/pseuds/miraculous_me
Summary: Adrien's bad luck catches up to him as attempts to propose to Marinette.





	The Purrrfect Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overworkedunderwhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/gifts).



> this is my secret santa gift for [overworkedunderwhelmed](http://overworkedunderwhelmed.tumblr.com)

“Marinette, will you marry me?”

“Oh Adrien,” Plagg said in a high pitched voice. “I can’t marry you. But we could still be friends.”

“Shut up.” Adrien shoved the ring box into his pocket. “I’m already nervous enough as is, try not to make it worse.” He knew he would propose to Marinette the day they began dating almost a year ago. He was half tempted to propose after the first date, but he needed to do this right. The evening was planned to the minute. He reserved a private booth at the hottest restaurant in Paris, after a three course meal, they would take a leisurely walk around Paris. Then at the bottom of the Eiffel tower, the exact spot he fell in love with her, he would get down on one knee and pop the question. When she says yes, red and green fireworks will light behind them. That is, if he could go the whole night without proposing to her every time he looked into her eyes. But he jumped through a lot of hoops to get the permit for the fireworks. Those fireworks were going off at nine with or without him. He could wait a few more hours.

“The girl’s been in love with you for years, I’m positive she’ll say yes.” Plagg picked up a wedge of camembert from the counter and took a bite. “I just don’t know if all this extensive planning is worth it given your bad luck.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just saying, the universe has a sense of humor. Believe me, I’ve seen many of my chosen, fumble when it comes to love. The fact that you actually got together with the ladybug miraculous holder is a miracle. It’s just a matter of time before all that bad luck comes back with a vengeance.”

“Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about tonight?” Adrien dropped his head. “You jinxed it didn’t you?”

“Just stating the obvious.” Plagg finished off his wedge of cheese. “In the end, all that matters is that she says yes.”

“Thanks, I guess.” He checked his watch, their reservation was in less than an hour. He texted the Gorilla to meet him out front. “Well, wish me luck.” Adrien opened his jacket to let his kwami fly in his pocket.

“Good luck, you’re going to need it.

The Gorilla parked the car in front of Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patissere to pick up Marinette. The bakery was closed for the night so Adrien went up to the side door and rang the bell. Tom Dupain towered over Adrien when he opened the door.

“Adrien, my boy,” Tom hugged him, nearly lifting him off the ground. “Or should I say son.” Tom put him down and winked.

“Not so loud Monsieur Dupain.”

“Marinette is still upstairs,” Tom led him to the living room. “And please, call me papa.”

“Thanks…Papa.”

“Try not to scare him off Tom.” Sabine walked into the living room with a try of tea. “It’s not official yet.”

“But it will be.” He wrapped his arm around Adrien’s shoulder. “Marinette’s been in love with him for ages. I’m surprised it took you so long to get together.”

“Well, everything happens for a reason,” Adrien smiled softly.

Accidentally finding out each other’s identities was the best thing that could have happened to them. One wrong turn and his life changed forever. Granted, they both freaked out at first. He was unsure of Marinette’s feelings at the time and was worried she only saw him as a friend. After a pep talk from Nino, a bouquet of roses, and a confession on her balcony, their fates were sealed.

“Would you like some tea?” Sabine poured a cup.

“No than-” Before her could turn her down, Sabine stumbled. The hot liquid hit his leg. “Ow!” He jumped up.

“I am so sorry,” Sabine took a paper town and handed it to Adrien.

“It’s all right,” he said through his teeth, fighting the pain.

“I’m ready,” Marinette’s voice came from above.

Adrien turn around. Marinette descended down the stairs practically glowing. Her light pink sweetheart neckline swing dress with white polka dots swished back and forth with each step. Her raven hair was tied up in an elegant braided bun. Two spiral curls framed her face. Her blue bell eyes shined bright the second she laid eyes on him

Adrien felt his heart slam against his chest. This was the woman he was going to marry. He almost forgot about his soaking wet pants. Almost.

“Adrien are you okay?” Marinette eyed his crotch.

“Yes.” He covered the wet spot with his pants. “Just tea, that’s all.”

“I hope you didn’t get burned,” Sabine said.

“I’m sure I’m fine,” Adrien said. “We should get going the reservation is at seven.”

“We still have some time, take off your pants in the bathroom. I’ll get a hairdryer,” Marinette headed back upstairs.

“I am so sorry,” Sabine said as they headed to the bathroom,

“It’s fine.” He smiled. “This will be a nice story to tell after the engagement.” Adrien shut the door behind him, removed his pants and handed them to Sabine through the crack in the door.

“This should only take a few minutes, hang tight.”

He shut the bathroom door and slumped against it. Plagg flew out of his pocket. “It’s begun.”

“Shut up Plagg, it was just a little tea.”

“That’s how it always start,” Plagg shrugged. “Next thing you know, you’re unconscious on the back of horsebox on your way to Newfoundland to be sold to the circus.”

“That’s oddly specific.” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m over five thousand years old, I’ve seen it all.”

“Well, it’s just one little blip. Maybe that’s all the bad luck I receive today.”

“Adrien,” Tom’s voice said from outside the door. “Here are you go, nice and dry.”

Plagg flew back into his jacket pocket. Adrien opened the door and took his pants. “Thank you.” He slipped on the pants. Thank God they were completely dry. He took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. “Thank you so much.” He hurried back to the living room. “We really need to get going. Thank you for the tea. I’ll make sure to have her back at a reasonable hour,” Adrien joked. He took Marinette’s hand and led her out the door. “Finally,” he sighed. He let Plagg out and kwami flew into Marinette’s open purse to join Tikki.

“I have some cheese bread in there for you,” Marinette said.

“Thank you,” Plagg replied. “Just glad to be out of that walking disaster’s pocket.”

“Shut up,” Adrien muttered.

“You okay, kitty?” Marinette said when they got into the car. She stroked his hair with her fingers, relaxing him a bit.

A small purr escaped him. “Sorry, it’s just been a crazy day.” He took her other hand and kissed fingers. “Being by your side makes it all better.”

“I love you.” She placed her head on his shoulder.

“I love you too.”

They sat there for a couple minute without saying a word. Just being in each other’s company was enough. He couldn’t wait to do this forever.

The car stopped. Adrien got out of the car first, walked to the other side and opened the door for his lady. “Who said chivalry is dead?” Marinette held out her hand. Adrien helped her up and closed the door. They entered the restaurant, with their arms linked. Adrien approached the hostess and smiled. “I have a seven o’clock reservation for Agreste.”

The hostess looked in her book and furrowed her brow. “I’m sorry Monsieur Agreste, I don’t have a reservation under your name.”

“That’s impossible,” Adrien said. “I’ve had this reservation for a year I confirmed this last week over the phone.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to tell you. We’re booked for the night. I can try to fit you in on another date.” She flipped through her book. “It looks like we have an opening in January of next year.”

How could this be happening?

“It’s okay Adrien, we could eat somewhere else,” Marinette said.

Adrien sighed. They’ll have dinner at another restaurant, that wasn’t an issue. As long as he got her to the Eiffel Tower in time for the fireworks. He scheduled to light them at nine o’clock. He had to arrive right on time to make the moment perfect. He couldn’t let Plagg’s comments get to him, he had to stay positive. With Marinette by his side he’ll beat this bad luck.

Adrien and Marinette walked to the Italian Bistro across the street. It was one of their favorite go to date spots. The wait wasn’t too long, they were seated near the window and had a nice view. Adrien felt his luck turning around.

The waitress approached the table with a smile. “Hello my name is Bree, and I will be your server today. My interest you in our house Chianti.” She displayed the bottle. “The owners have in vineyard in Florence and make excellent wine.”

“Sounds delightful,” Marinette smiled.

Adrien held up his glass for Bree to pour at the exact moment she opened the bottle, knocking it out of her hand. The red wine spilled over the white table cloth. Marinette stood up to avoid getting a stain on her dress.

“I am so sorry.” Adrien got up, his pants, once again were soaked. “Bathroom?”

“Straight on to the right.” Bree pointed in the direction. “I’ll get this cleaned up and see if we could find you another table.”

Adrien took a step forward, the bottom of his foot caught his shoelace, sending him and toppling down. He brought the table cloth and everything on it down with him.

“Adrien!” Marinette carefully stepped around the shattered glass and water and helped him up. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” He put on a brave face. “I’ll pay for everything. It’s my bad.”

“Let my talk to our manager, we can try to reseat you.”

“No,” Marinette said. “We’re going home.”

“We can’t!” Adrien exclaimed.

“You’re soaking wet,” Marinette huffed. “Let’s just go back to your apartment. Order in and watch a movie.”

Adrien checked his phone. He only had an hour left before the fireworks. He couldn’t cancel now, he’d come this far. No. He’ll go home, get changed and they’ll head right back out to the Eiffel Tower.

“Fine,” Adrien sighed. We’ll stop by my apartment and I’ll clean up, but let’s not let our night end like this. We’ll head back out, grab a sandwich and take a walk. How does that sound?”

Marinette smiled. “Sounds lovely.”

“Excuse me.” A man dressed in black approached them. “I’m the manager, Jean. We can cover this broken glasses, but we’re going to need you to pay for the bottle of Chianti.”

“Of course.” Adrien reached in his jacket pocket for his wallet, but it wasn’t there. “Give me a second.” He checked his left pocket. His right. Nothing.

Wait.

Nothing.

Adrien’s eyes grew wide. 

HE LOST THE RING.

“Shit,” he shouted, loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear. “I’m sorry. I uh… can’t find my wallet. Do you mind if I come back tomorrow and pay you. I can leave you my name and number.”

“I’m sorry, that is not an option. We’ve had issues in the past with customers who could not pay. I’m sure you’re a trustworthy guy, but you can’t leave until the bottle is paid for.”

“How much?” Marinette said, reaching inside her purse.

“No.” Adrien tried to stop her from pulling out her credit card. This was an all time low. He could not let Marinette do this.

“Two hundred euros,” the manager said.

“I can’t let you pay this for me, you’re still in school.”

“It’s fine.” Marinette handed the man her credit card. The manager took the card and headed back to the register.

“I’m going to pay you back.” Adrien said, defeated.

“Okay,” she nodded. “Let’s just get you home.”

Adrien eyed the ground where he fell. The ring box had to be there. The staff clean up the contents of the table. He couldn’t see the black box. The manager returned with the receipt a couple minutes later.

“Thank you,” he said after she signed.

“One second please,” Adrien told the the manager. “Marinette, can you head back to the car? I need to talk to the manager for a minute.”

“Sure.” She checked her phone. “My parents have been calling me nonstop for the past hour, I’ll call them back.”

“Great.” He watched as Marinette exited the restaurant. Once the coast was clear, he turned to the manager. “Can you check with your staff to see if they saw a black ring box?”

“Oh.” The manager’s eyes lit up. “You were going to propose. I’ll check it with my staff.”

“Thank you. I’m going to keep looking around the table.” Adrien dropped to his knees, careful to avoid any lingering glass shards. He searched the ground and any neighboring table for the ring. He must look like a fool, but he didn’t care. If he didn’t have the ring, this would all be for nothing. If they missed the fireworks he still would have proposed, but without the ring he’d have to wait even longer.

“Sir,” the manager said. “Unfortunately, no one saw a ring box on the floor. If you leave your name and number we will let you know if we do find something.”

“Thank you,” he frowned. He had to check across the street next. He wrote down his name and number on the napkin and handed it to a manger.

“Adrien Agreste?” The manager looked at the napkin puzzled. “Aren’t you a millionaire?”

“Yes.”

“And your girlfriend paid for the wine on the night you were going to propose.” The manager let out a long breath. “Yikes.”

“Thanks for rubbing it in. Goodnight,” Adrien left the restaurant. Marinette waited for him at the door.

“Adrien my–”

“Could you hold that thought for one minute? I’ll be right back.” He kissed her forehead.

Adrien sprinted across the street to the other restaurant. If it fell out of his pocket, it couldn’t have gone far. “Hi,” he stopped at the hostess’ podium.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, I was wondering if anybody found a black ring box on the ground within the last hour?”

“What table were you at?” The hostess asked.

“I wasn’t at a table,” he sighed. “I was here about an hour ago, you couldn’t find my reservation.”

“Oh yes, now I remember.”

“You found the ring?” Adrien sighed in relief.

“No,” the hostess said. “I remember you coming in.” Her eyes grew wide. “Oh, you were going to propose here but we turned you away.” She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “Yikes.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that today,” Adrien muttered. “So you didn’t see the ring?”

“No, but feel free to look.”

Adrien dropped on his hands and knees once again to search for this ring. He was soaked and covered in dirt, but he didn’t care. He had to find it. Plagg was right, he couldn’t escape the bad luck.

“Adrien,” Marinette’s voice came from behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for my wallet.” He said quickly.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you. My father called. He said you left something at the house. He didn’t say what it was, but I’m pretty sure it’s your wallet.”

Of course, he took off his pants in the bathroom. It must have fallen out in there.

“Thank you.” He hopped back up. “Let’s go.” He led Marinette back to the car. But the doors were locked. The Gorilla was fast asleep in the driver’s seat. “Wake up,” Adrien tapped on the glass. The Gorilla didn’t stir. “Come on,” he muttered. He was so close. If he could make it to the bakery, skip changing clothes, they could make it on time. “Let’s take the subway.”

“You don’t have your wallet, and I didn’t bring cash.” Marinette sighed. “Let me try.” She tapped on the glass. The Gorilla stirred, his eyes slowly opened. When he finally registered what was going on, he unlocked the doors. Adrien and Marinette slid in the back.

“Change of plans. We’re heading back to Marinette’s.”

The Gorilla nodded and turned on the car. Adrien sighed in relief as the car heading in the right direction. He leaned his head on Marinette’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for acting weird today. But I promise I will make it up to you.”

“I’m just worried about you. This is the most stressed I’ve seen you since finals.”

“I’m getting hit with a massive amount of bad luck today. I haven’t had much since we began dating, but I guess this is a year’s worth of bad luck. Today of all days.”

“You’re fine.” She kissed the top of his forehead. “We’ll have a nice night in, me and you. No distractions, no bad luck.”

Adrien nodded. He’ll put a ring on her finger tonight, no matter what.

When the Gorilla parked outside of the bakery Adrien unbuckled his seat belt. “I won’t be long.” he kissed her cheek.

“You sure you don’t want me to come in?”

“Stay here, it will only take a minute.”

He got out of the car and ran up to the door. Tom answered right when he rang the doorbell.

“We are so sorry,” Tom said. “Sabine felt it in your pocket when you have her your pants and forgot to put it back in. You left before we could give it back. I wanted to call, but we don’t have your number and I couldn’t for the life of me remember the name of the restaurant. But all is well right? I hope your night didn’t have to many bumps.”

“You have no idea.” Adrien checked inside the box to make sure the ring was in there. With his luck, he had to be careful. Thankfully. The ring remained in place. “Thank you. You are a lifesaver.” He closed the box and put it in his pocket. “By the way have you seen my wallet?”

“No,” Tom said. He thought for a moment. “Wait, you’re telling me you took my daughter out of an expensive meal to propose to her and you left your wallet at home. Don’t tell me she paid for the meal?” Tom crossed his arms over his chest.

Adrien winced. “Not exactly…”

Tom let out a long breath. “Yikes.”

“I know, I’ll pay her back. But first I have to get to the Eiffel tower. Fifteen minutes until the fireworks.”

“Good luck son.”

Adrien felt his stomach drop. Why did he have to say that? “Thanks.”

Adrien got back into the car. “Did you get your wallet?”

“No, but I got what I left behind.” Adrien leaned forward to the driver’s seat. “Change of plans, we’re going to the Eiffel Tower.”

Marinette pulled him back. “You need to change.”

“I’m mostly dry it’s fine. There is something I need you to see first.”

“All right.” Marinette nodded.

The Gorilla turned the keys in the ignition. The engine didn’t start. He tried a few more times before shaking his head.

No. No. No. This was no happening.

Adrien tried to remain calm in front of Marinette and think of a solution. Marinette had a nice view of the Eiffel Tower from her balcony. It still had significance, he could do this.

“Tell you what,” Adrien looked over at His love and smiled. “You’re right, I have been crazy stressed trying to make this night perfect and it all blew up in my face. I want to thank you for being patient with me. I love you so much.” He kissed her hand

“I love you too.”

“Let’s make some sandwiches and eat dinner on your balcony. How does that sound?”

“It sounds perfect.”

“Don’t you mean purrrfect?”

“Okay, I’m getting out of the car.” Marinette unbuckled her seatbelt.

“What did I say?” He laughed.

“Come on.” She held out her hand and helped Adrien out of the car.

They went back to the apartment and quickly explained their situation. Sabine whipped up some sandwiches and lemonade for them to being upstairs. Tom promised not to disturb them until they were ready.

Adrien finally sat down and took a bit of his sandwich. He didn’t realize how hungry he was. He scarfed down his food and chased it with the lemonade.

“Better?” Marinette asked.

“Much better.” he smiled.

Two minutes until the timer went off it was now or never.

He took Marinette’s hand and helped her up. “What are you doing?”

“Marinette I–” I drop of water hit his cheek. Was he crying? Another drop hit his hand. Thunder roared. The sky opened up and rain poured down on them.

“Let’s get inside.” Marinette tried to tug Adrien back inside, but he wouldn’t budge. “Adrien.”

“It’s funny,” he chuckled. “You said it was raining the day you fell in love with me. When I gave you my umbrella all four years ago. This is perfect.”

Both of their phones beeped. A sound they both knew too well. Marinette checked her phone. “Akuma attack, it’s not too from here.”

Adrien shook his head. “I’ve been waiting to do this for four years, Hawkmoth could wait four minutes.” Adrien got down on one knee.

“Adrien what’s going on?”

“Marinette, I had this whole speech planned out. It would have made a lot more sense if we were in front of the Eiffel Tower, but it don’t matter now. I’ll speak from the heart. You are the kindest, bravest most loving person I have ever known. I know we haven’t been dating long, but I knew from the moment I got tangled in your yo-yo we were meant to be together forever. We are two halves of the same whole. You are my best friend, my soulmate, my everything.” He opened the ring box. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Marinette lead down and kissed him.

Thunder roared, chased by the sound of the fireworks in the distance. They couldn’t see it, but he didn’t care. She said yes!

Adrien stood up without breaking the kiss. The rain pounded on their faces. He finally went up for air. “May I?” He gestured to the ring. Marinette nodded. Adrien’s wet fingers pulled the ring out of the box so he could slip it on her finger.

The rain poured down more violently than before. His hair covered he eyes, he couldn’t see a thing. The ring slipped from his fingertips. 

Marinette caught it before it hit the ground.

“Thank God,” he smiled.

“What can I say? I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact. this story takes place in the Phases of Love universe. between Operation Lovebirds and Phase Eight.


End file.
